


Sweet Tooth

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, minkey, side jongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: Minho is a sucker for sweets





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – I’m a major tea drinker. And ya know what goes perfect with tea? Sweets! And you know who’s the best cooking Umma in Shinee? Kim Kibum! Lol. I actually had a dream of this scenario. A bakery. Decorating pastries. Someone eagerly waiting. Ah!!! All the fluff ^o^. It was pretty vague and I couldn’t see faces but it was so cute. It HAD to be Minkey *__*! Well, that’s how this happened lol. Now: go read XD (=^O^=)!

Rich, dense chocolate mousse whipped atop moist brownies. Light cream cheese smeared over thick red velvet cupcakes. Minho’s stomach did a back flip and he salivated just reminiscing about the delicacies he had gone so long without. He adjusted his knit muffler so it would be snugglier around his mouth and ears and shoved his hands back into his pockets, his steps quickening once the ped-head gave him permission to cross the busy street. The warmth of his breath hit his face as he moved up the long block, a casual stride turning into a spirited sprint as he drew closer to his destination.

Rather than the cup of coffee he drank before leaving his apartment, it was eagerness that pushed him towards the tiny corner bakery coming into view. There was something special about the place. If not the pretty ornaments decorating the storefront windows. If not the sweet smells that greeted him when he stepped through the door. If not for the melting taste of the pastries themselves; what was it? He stretched his long arm out towards the door and gave it a light push. His heart thundered in his chest, but without hesitation he walked in knowing very well the reason why this place possessed him so.

A cluster of dangling bells jingled, announcing the arrival of another morning patron. The colorful Christmas ornaments displayed in the windows were crafted by members of the family who ran the store, artisans in their own right who took great pleasure in making the place feel as at home as possible. The very delicacies that made them a success were created by cooks of the family. The shop was manned by a kind elderly woman named Ji-eun and her young grandson Kibum. The woman herself was at the cash register, graciously thanking a satisfied customer who brought a generous sum of cinnamon rolls. Meanwhile, her grandson was fixed on his job, carefully decorating the top of an elaborate cake with red fondant.

Kim’s Family Bakery wasn’t a big place, but it was warm and cozy. Over the time Minho frequented it and especially now that the holidays were drawing near; it felt like home. Minho rushed to his favorite spot, a single cushioned stoop and table positioned close enough at the front corner of the store that it allowed an intimate view of the prep area behind the cake display.

Kibum’s hands froze and he took a deep breath, releasing it heavily with a hint of annoyance before resuming his work. _That guy_ was back, watching him like a puppy waiting for a bone. Saturday morning. 11 am. That same seat. It had been a while since he first stumbled through their door and his forehead clashed with their bells due to his freakish tallness and apparent dim-wittedness. His legs were pretty long, but the muscle could be noted as he always wore tight-fit jeans. Like a total douchebag his hair was dyed. Not a normal color like most people, but fucking gray. Sometimes his bangs were pushed back and the black roots showed, making him look older than his youthful features displayed. Other times he looked like a celebrity, the bangs having fallen back into place and under certain lights turning the gray to ashen blond. He was persistent, but painfully attractive. It pissed him off.

Kibum’s eyes wandered back over to Minho, who smirked smugly when he caught his glance. He quickly fixated once again on the final petals of the rose he was creating. With one last skillful string of fondant he was finally done. Ji-eun bowed and waved off her customer then came over to inspect. With a calculated glance, she studied the cake, an unfeeling stone face only livened by the light beaming onto the cake. Even Minho was on edge from where he sat, holding his breath as he looked on. After a moment she folded her arms and nodded with approval. It felt like Kibum had held his breath the whole time until she smiled at him and picked up the cake, disappearing into the back in order to wrap it for what she knew would be another satisfied customer.

Finally, Minho stood up. He left his coat and backpack on the floor beside his seat and only took his wallet with him to the counter. Kibum sucked his teeth but came over to greet him with a smile.

“Can I help you?” he winced.

“Hm. I want something sweet.” Minho thought aloud, eyeballing the cupcakes and small cakes on display while tapping his chin with his index finger.

“Well, you _are_ at a bakery.” Kibum sassed, retaining his strained smile. “There are a number of sweet things here. You just have to pick one, or several if you like.”

Minho placed both hands on the counter and leaned forward, causing him to lean back darting his eyes at the much taller man. Minho grinned widely.

“And what if I want something that’s not a pastry?”

Kibum scoffed and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t entirely in disbelief. This was certainly not the first time Minho made a pass at him. As often as he came by to stalk him, he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. It was just so obvious and painfully corny that it was laughable, yet his pride wouldn’t let him admit that it flustered him. He coughed and stood straight, slamming one hand down on the counter and resting the other on his hip.

“Ya. If you’re not going to buy something, then leave.”

“Kim Kibum!” his grandmother scolded, coming out the back with a white box. She placed it in a free space beside him and grabbed a sharpie, marking the side of it with the characters “KJ”.

“Don’t be so rude. He’s a regular. And wrap this cake. Jonghyun-ssi is coming by to pick it up later.”

She gazed up at Minho and took one hand into her own, patting the back of it gently as he smiled down at her.

“Minho-ya, ignore his rudeness,” she said gingerly. “You know I appreciate your coming.”

“Ne Ahjumma,” he replied innocently. “You know I love anything prepared by such delicate hands.”

“Aigoo,” she laughed cutely, releasing his hand and waving him off bashfully. “You make an old woman feel young again.”

 _If you like him that much then take him off my hands._  He thought scornfully.

As if hearing his thoughts his granny bumped him with her hip and scowled as if giving a reply:

_Maybe I will. Now go wrap the damn cake._

The two laughed giddily as Kibum took the cake and pretended to gag while walking off with it. A regular indeed. Ever since the turn of the season when Minho first happened upon their shop he came by faithfully. At first he suspected that he was only buying things just to have an excuse to hit on him, but there were rare times when all Minho did was carefully select something to sit and enjoy. His grandmother had a knack for advertising his baking skills, informing the customers who came in that her seemingly aloof grandson had created most of what they purchased.

Minho seemed to really enjoy his pastries, always venturing to try something new with every visit. He wasn’t picky, and if he was it certainly didn’t show. He gorged on anything from strawberry shortcakes to red velvet cupcakes, making sure that not a single crumb was left before thanking them both and heading out the door. This made Kibum happy and very tolerant of his flirting. Beside the fact that his constant attempts were cute and actually working.

And just like that, with a pair of cinnabuns and a chocolate éclair Minho was being rung up and set to leave. Kibum was done gift wrapping and putting away the cake by the time he thanked his grandmother, who went to the back to check on things in the kitchen.

“Not gonna sit?” Kibum asked passively.

“Did you _want_ me to stay?” Minho retorted smugly.

“No. You can go.” Kibum replied flatly.

Without another word spoken, Minho smiled while taking his pastries over to the table, bundled up then went back out into the cold.

…

 

The rest of the day dragged on as usual with Kibum and his grandmother tending to the scattered patrons who rushed in for something warm and sweet to comfort their cold hands and rumbling stomachs. There weren’t usually more than a few people in the shop. They were located in a bustling area with a Starbucks here and a Dunkin Donuts there, and many other little cafes in-between that sold both coffee and sweets. It was a miracle that business stayed afloat, but it seemed that when people stumbled upon their humble store they never left.

Minho was no different, coming and going as if his very stability depended on the routine. Kibum wondered if he really was that much of an enthusiast despite his clear interest in him. If he wasn’t there manning the front of the store, would he still come back? Would he still be that nice to his grandmother? Would he still devour their family’s pastries as if he hadn’t eaten in a month?

Kibum was suddenly saddened by the thought of not seeing him again. His anxiety was clouded by sadness that he didn’t know could exist for a guy he’d spoken to only a few times. But he would miss that longing stare, that burning bright smile, and those huge expressive frog eyes that glistened when he was gorging on one of his creations. He shook his head and the thoughts with it, returning to the task of decorating another cake order.

…

The wind was fierce that night, blowing so powerfully that it caused the windows to tremble. Kibum had nothing to keep him company except for that howling wind and a random electro pop song blaring through the speaker. His grandmother left early that day after her arthritis started to act up. This was part of Kibum’s purpose helping at the bakery. He wanted to look after her, the stubborn independent woman who, (much like himself), would risk burning her hand instead of going home to rest. He nagged her, and after promising to complete the batch of cookies she’d started she reluctantly left without delay.

Kibum was relieved. At least that was one less worry. Now he was an hour away from closing, waiting for one last cake to be picked up. He let out of frustrated sigh and eyeballed the clock on the wall, resenting the fact that only five minutes had passed since he last checked it. He lightly kicked the wall beneath the counter and his eyes darted up excitedly when he felt a rush of wind come in and heard the bells jingle. A short man came in, revealing strong facial features as he slipped off his scarf and gloves. A slightly taller man followed after him, his eyes pooling over the shop as if first laying eyes on a bakery. He was much prettier than the other, his soft face seemingly tender as his cheeks flushed pink with warmth.

“We have your cake ready Jonghyun-ssi.” Kibum smiled at the first man, who immediately came to the counter while digging in his pockets for his wallet.

“Ah, I just know it’s going to be delicious,” he beamed as he dug the appropriate amount agreed upon over the phone. He turned to his friend, who was stooped down in front of the cake display with glistening eyes and his hands planted on the glass. “Taemin-ah, do you see anything you like?”

“They’re all so beautiful,” he practically drooled, never looking away. He pointed to a small brown cake, topped with a fondant carrot and glanced up at Kibum. “I-Is that pumpkin?”

“Yes. That is Pumpkin Spiced Cake with Chocolate Pecan filling. It’s a holiday special.” Kibum proudly informed him, amused by the man’s effortless cuteness that made him look like a kid in a candy store. “We can have a big one made to order or you can have one of the smaller ones you see there.”

His gaze fell upon on Jonghyun, and with a defeated smile he gestured towards the cake.

“I’ll take one of those as well.”

“Alright.” Kibum giggled. He left the cash register to collect the treat and wrap it in its own little white box, then returned to ring it up. “Your little brother is adorable.”

He was taken aback when Jonghyun erupted into laughter, hunching over as he cackled until he was spent from doing so. He cleared his throat and stood upright, placing money onto the counter.

“Oh, he’s not my brother,” he grinned. “The cake I ordered was for our anniversary. It’s been 3 years now.”

Slowly Kibum registered his words, nodding in understanding once the message clicked.

“Ah…Congratulations?”

“Thanks.” Jonghyun smirked. When he glanced over, Taemin had wondered from his spot in front of the cake display over to the store window, staring wide-eyed at the many intricate ornaments that decorated it. “Ah, and I know what your next question might be. Don’t worry. He’s older than anyone cares to believe.”

“Uhm, no. I wasn’t-“

“Like I said; don’t worry.”

Kibum piled the cakes into a thick plastic bag and retrieved the proper change from the register before handing both to Jonghyun.

“Thanks. Happy Holidays,” he smiled brightly.

“You too,” his customer beamed back.

Jonghyun walked over to his boyfriend. In the distance Kibum couldn’t hear what he said to him, but watched as Taemin happily threw both arms around his shoulders. Jonghyun smirked and Taemin nuzzled his nose against his, just before their eyes fluttered closed and their lips met. Jonghyun kissed him back with one arm hanging in the air to protect their bag of sweets, while the other curled around his waist.

Kibum rested his elbows on the counter, sighing haplessly as he rested his chin in his palm. Even as the wind blew strong and rattled the windows. Even as thin sheets of frost settled over shallow puddles in the streets. Even as the winter chill crept up their spines and jabbed at their fingertips. Those two would have each other to keep warm. Perhaps it was the holiday spirit weakening his resolve, but as the happy lovers drifted off into their world; Kibum wondered just what it felt like.

A sudden rush of freezing wind pushed into the store and the golden bells chimed when a shuddering Minho came bursting through the door. Taemin and Jonghyun pulled away from each other and turned to see the tall gray-haired man stagger over to the register and slap his hands onto the counter. Kibum jumped back and gaped at him flabbergasted. He was pale as a ghost, his lips blistered and slightly pale from the exposure to the cold.

“C-coffee. Coffee and four chocolate chip cookies. Please.”

“Yea…sure…” he replied warily before leaving to prepare the request.

Minho turned his head when he heard snickering from behind him. Taemin and Jonghyun approached him, both chuckling at his unsightly display.

“Wah, Minho-yah.” Exclaimed Jonghyun. “You were really serious huh.”

Kibum took his time, eaves-dropping on the conversation as he busied himself at the coffee maker.

“Shush! He can probably hear you.” Minho hissed back.

“Hyung, did you even put on gloves?” Taemin asked, noticing his quivering fingers.

“You’ve _really_ got it bad.” Jonghyun jeered, practically announcing it to Kibum.

Kibum’s cheeks flared a light pink as he prepared what Minho requested and the guys continued to talk about some party they were all going to. Jonghyun was the loudest of the bunch, purposefully letting him hear every bit of their gossip. How cold it was outside. How their other friends were waiting at Jonghyun’s house. How pretty and chic Minho’s crush looked and how little his ramblings had done him justice. He composed himself before returning to the register with Minho’s coffee and treats.

“That’ll be-“

“Please go out with me!”

Kibum released an exasperated sigh and rested a hand on his hip. Minho’s interest in him was pretty obvious at this point, so he couldn’t say he was surprised that he finally said something. What he wondered more than anything was if he was shallow enough to start something based on pure attraction. Aside from his annoyingly good looks; he knew nothing about Minho. From his interactions with his grandmother and other customers, he knew he was courteous. He definitely loved sweets. Sure, he probably came by often due to Kibum’s own presence, but it was still hard to believe that he could buy so many treats and wolf them down the way he did without liking them at least a little.

Minho watched the gears in Kibum’s head turning. He didn’t say no yet, which was a relief to his embarrassment. But he also didn’t say yes, which made him anxious. Just as he started to regret his impulsive bravery, Kibum spoke:

“Sure, why not.”

Everyone in the store exchanged glances. Minho with his large dopey hopeful eyes. Jonghyun looking intrigued at the new development he credited himself for. Taemin looking between them all wondering how things would turn out.

“Come to our party,” Jonghyun suggested slipping an arm around Taemin’s waist and squeezing him tightly to his side. “Won’t have to hide your flirtation while celebrating with a gay couple.”

“Could you be more obvious,” Taemin smirked.

“No, he couldn’t,” Minho was glaring at him. Grateful, yet still annoyed.

“How suspicious,” chuckled Kibum. “Almost makes me not wanna go. Like, this whole situation was planned and I’m going into some dangerous trap.”

“But we won’t be the only ones there,” Minho defended, trying to avert his skepticism.

“Oh, well that’s _so_ much better,” he replied sarcastically.

Taemin chuckled and Jonghyun huffed, shaking his head disapprovingly. Kibum found this little stammering show of bashful desperation cute. It was amusing how easy it was to get Minho riled up. He seemed so honest, probably too honest for his own good. Either that or he was a damn good actor. Truth is; Kibum was bored. Sure, he enjoyed his hours making desserts with his grandmother, the closest person to his heart. The only one who truly accepted him for who he was.  But he had met so many shallow people in the city. When he wasn’t at the bakery, there was hardly anything to do. Eat, drink, party, sleep: repeat. Being in Seoul was no different to him than Daegu. Louder. Bigger. Busier. Lonelier. Maybe Minho could change that.

“I’m kidding,” He said, much to Minho’s relief. “I’m closing actually. I’ll leave with you guys, if you don’t mind.”

“The more the merrier,” smiled Jonghyun.

“Let’s have a good time and enjoy these awesome cakes,” Taemin chimed in.

Minho couldn’t hide his joy, so he stood there just smiling giddily. Kibum rolled his eyes and turned to get ready to close shop, hiding a smile and blush his pride wouldn’t let him show just yet.

… 

Jonghyun’s apartment was only a half hour drive from the bakery, 10 minutes longer than usual no thanks to the snow. When they arrived at his flat a few friends were already hanging out, either watching a movie on his large living room television or laughing enjoying drinks throughout the kitchen and dining room. The fact that any one of them, including Minho, could have simply picked up their cake and went on about their business confirmed his earlier suspicions. He supposed Jonghyun prided himself as some sort of match-maker. He _was_ there after all.

The lot gathered at the table as Jonghyun revealed the cake, a beautiful fusion angel and devil food cake covered in red fondant roses. He bragged about how he got it from his Minho’s favorite bakery, and that the baker himself was present as his guest. They all complimented its beauty and rich flavor as piece by piece disappeared. Kibum humbly thanked them for their praise and the lovely couple for their kind invitation. Even if he was actually there on a baited date, he appreciated it nonetheless.

Minho wasn’t pushy at all, which surprised Kibum in a pleasant way. He simply let him enjoy the friendly atmosphere and fun, contented with hovering about only with the intent to make sure he was enjoying himself. As the night winded down and Kibum relaxed, Minho was reminded of all the reasons he was so enamored by him. His presence was magnetic. Even in a room of strangers he became the focus, everyone clinging to his well-strung tales and infectious laughter. His eyes were calculating and mesmerizing, as if the mysteries of the universe could be held within or be unveiled by them. In that time, he discovered even more acute details to like about him. The elusive dimple that appeared when he smiled especially wide. How he laughed with his entire body. The way his delicate fingers curled around a wine glass. The way the tip of his tongue found the rim of the glass before his lips closed on it….

Okay. It _was_ getting late, and Minho might have had a _bit_ too much to drink, and he might be staring _way_ too hard. He wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination but he could swear he noticed Kibum blush, before he turned away and sat his glass down on the kitchen counter.

Jonghyun and Taemin were standing on the opposite side inside the kitchen. Their bodies pressed together. Jonghyun’s hands clamped on Taemin’s cheeks as he devoured his lips. Taemin gripped the counter behind him to steady himself with one hand, while the other clutched the back of Jonghyun’s neck, kissing him back just as fiercely. Most of their guests were gone, and the ones who remained were all at least tipsy. Jonghyun told everyone they could crash if needed, but the invite came with a warning, This was, so to speak, only a taste of what came with that warning.

Kibum got the hint. He had only met the couple, so even seeing this minor display seemed invasive. He had to get home too, before the alcohol in his system could convince him that responding to Minho’s longing stares in that very same way would be a good idea. He cleared his throat and the two pulled away with a loud smack, which left Jonghyun groaning from the separation.

“I know Baby, I know.” Taemin grinned. Jonghyun pouted in response and Taemin ignored him, turning around to face Kibum. Jonghyun fitted his chin in the curve of his neck and curled his arms around his waist. He glanced up from the spot, resorting to nibbling at his skin. Taemin reached back and scratched the top of his head, causing him to whine into his skin.

“Excuse my needy boyfriend.” Taemin chuckled. “Thanks for joining us today, and the cakes were amazing.”

“As long as the happy couple enjoyed it, then I’ve done my job,” smiled Kibum. “And because you two showed me such a wonderful time, I’ll try to make something special as a thank you.”

“Aw, that’s not really ne-”

Taemin’s words caught in his throat and his eyes fluttered shut when Jonghyun sucked at a very specific part on the back of his neck. He sucked in his bottom lip and reluctantly pushed Jonghyun away. Jonghyun released him and fumbled back with a grin, then confidently stood by his side at the counter.

“We appreciate the thought, and feel free to hang out with us again. Get home safe.”

“I will. Take care and congratulations.”

The four exchanged goodbyes and contact information with Kibum. He left the apartment expecting that he’d be returning, hopefully at a time when Jonghyun wasn’t in heat.

…

It was twice as cold outside in the late-night hours. When a sharp gust of frosty wind smacked at his face Kibum immediately regretted not waiting for his cab inside the building, but he didn’t want to linger, expecting things between Jonghyun and Taemin to have escalated right before his eyes. He wasn’t worried about being a witness, he was worried about his own envy.

Just as surely as Minho had learned a good bit about him, he had also done the same. He learned that Minho was just as great as he seemed, even better when you added his quirks. That hyena-like laughter that erupts from deep within him when something unexpectedly hilarious happened. That child-like angelic smile with the power to light up a room. How even breathing felt easier when he was near. How those large expressive eyes felt like they could see right through him.     

Kibum envied how naturally Taemin’s hands found purchase on Jonghyun’s hips when he stood behind him, or how comfortably the two leaned into one another for support. Then when the line was crossed from comfortable attachment to magnetism, when they couldn’t stop touching each other, and at every chance their lips found a place to nip, to press, or to kiss. Kibum had flings before, and fleeting faux romances, but never something so intimate. Whenever his eyes met Minho’s, or whenever he saw him wanting to touch but never trying, he couldn’t help wondering if maybe he wanted to try having that with Minho. But it was far too soon to think that way about a guy who stalked him at work, who he only hung out with this one night. At least, that’s what he was trying to tell himself.

“So you…had a good time?”

Minho was the first to break the silence. He was shivering, probably regretting leaving his scarf again. He didn’t seem to mind though, too busy fixing those big eyes on Kibum. Kibum liked the way it felt, those eyes focused entirely on him, only on him. God, he was being possessive already. To think, Minho was supposed to be the crazy one in this scenario.

“You mean with the exhibitionists?” Kibum joked, putting up his usual sarcastic defense. “Yea, I had a _great_ time.”

“They’ll probably have a better one.” Minho added.

There was a pause, then the two were laughing hysterically. It wasn’t all that funny, but oddly enough the sound of the other laughing increased the hilarity. So, there they were, two tipsy idiots laughing like there’s no tomorrow, freezing to death waiting for a taxi at two in the morning that was taking too damn long.

“Anyway, thank you.” Kibum managed to say as his laughter died down to nothing but a breathless giggle. “It’s not what I expect for a first date, but it was fun.”

Minho raised an eyebrow in question, and he knew why before he actually spoke, too late to retract his statement.

“First?”

There was hope in Minho’s voice, and excitement in his smile that he couldn’t possibly contain. Kibum rubbed the back of his neck and sucked in his bottom lip. Minho looked up at the sky and laughed cheerfully, looking way cuter and innocent than a 25 year-old man should ever be.

Two bright headlights beamed on them as a car slowly squeaked uphill, carefully approaching them. Minho ‘s laughter slowly died and his smile dropped, recognizing the taxi as it came closer. Kibum flung his bag over his shoulder and stepped up to the curb, preparing to receive it. Panicked, Minho grabbed his wrist.

Kibum glanced back with a start, but before he could protest his face was caught in Minho’s cold hands and his lips were caught in a kiss. His eyes widened and Minho pressed a bit more, prying them open. He gave in with a weak groan, allowing his tongue to find its way to his own, the two curling slowly together. He brought his bag down to his side and raked the side of Minho’s neck with his free hand, edging him just a bit closer. Minho shuddered and pulled away, resting his forehead against Kibum’s as the taxi screeched to a stop behind him.

“Just how I imagined.” Minho whispered against his lips, more to himself than Kibum.

“What?” Kibum asked, catching his breath.

“You,” Minho said as he pulled away, stepped back and grinned widely. “You taste sweet.”

Kibum’s face burned, and after a night of realizing he actually likes Minho; he now hates him. He was effortlessly perfect, dorky, shameless and most of all; excruciatingly cute. In his spite, he contemplated baking a triple chocolate fudge cake and calling it _Minho_ , just to tell him to eat it the next time he comes to the bakery. The taxi driver honked his horn twice and Kibum punched Minho’s arm lightly, evoking laughter from the tall giddy man.

“Goodnight Kibummie.” Minho beamed.

“You too,” grumbled Kibum, turning around and climbing into the back seat.

Minho thinks he doesn’t mind possible frostbite as he watches the car roll down the hill. Kibum thinks he’ll probably end up hitting Minho a lot more in the future. Minho chuckles as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends a text that will leave Kibum thinking about him for the rest of the night. When Kibum reads that text, he reminds himself to burn the cake, and finds himself laughing in spite of himself:

_Sweet Dreams :3_

**END**


End file.
